Behind Closed Doors
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot After a tough case in Nashville, Rossi witnesses something between Reid and Emily he never expected to see


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n This story resulted from another challenge given to me from lolyncut. You can hear both songs in the story on You Tube if you're curious._**

**_Behind Closed Doors_**

Emily edged into the overcrowded room behind Morgan just as Hotch spoke. "I think we all need time to decompress from this case. I've got plenty of paperwork to do. I thought we could stay the night and go home in the morning if you all agree.

Emily felt some of the tension from the rape cases leave her shoulders. As much as she wanted to go home, taking off this late and arriving home in the middle of the night wasn't high on her list of fun things to do after a case.

"I think that's a great idea." She heard herself answer emphatically.

"I've never seen Nashville up close." Morgan said. "Want to come bar hopping Prentiss."

"No… I'm going back to my room and sleeping for the next twelve hours." She responded.

"How about you Reid?"

"No thanks… I'm tired."

Morgan looked around, but no one wanted to take him up on his bar hopping so he shrugged and pulled out his phone to call Garcia as he left the police station.

"See you later," Emily said to the guys.

"Can I get a ride with you?" Reid asked.

"Sure…"

CMCMCMCMCM

Steamboat Charlie's was a dive that boasted guest talent and the best grill in Nashville. Reid parked the SUV and ran around to let Emily out of the passenger side. She linked hands with him as they entered the bar.

Emily stopped in surprise to see Uncle Kracker as the guest talent that night. Reid looked pointedly at her hesitation. "That's Uncle Kracker." She said by way of explanation as the singer wrapped up his song.

"So?"

"You've never heard his music." She deduced.

"No, should I have?" He asked.

Uncle Kracker announced that he would do one more song, Smile, before ending his set for the night. "Oh, I like this song." Emily enthused. "It reminds me of you."

She pulled him out to the dance floor covered in sawdust and the footprints of cowboy boots. The crowd on the dance floor cheered the last selection as they began to dance.

CMCMCMCM

Rossi and Hotch sat together in a booth at the far end of the dance floor. They'd decided after everyone left the police station to go out for a drink before hitting the last of their paperwork. It had been Rossi who'd picked Steamboat Charlie's as the right place for a great beer because he'd heard one of the LEOs mention it.

While they waited for their beers, they heard the last Uncle Kracker tune. Rossi rather liked an upbeat tune. "Nice music after the rotten day we just had." He mentioned to Hotch who had his back to most of the crowd.

"It's nice." Hotch agreed staring at the log wall that sectioned off their booth from the last row of tables. "I just wish I could ignore the paperwork waiting for me and talk to Jack instead."

Their waitress, a short woman with curly blond hair and a tattoo of a bird on her left shoulder brought them the drinks they ordered. Rossi looked up to smile and thank her. She popped her gum and grinned at him.

"Sure thing honey. Ya'll enjoy yourselves. My name's Dorothy if ya need anything else."

She moved away, managing to put extra sway in her hips while carrying a loaded down tray of drinks. As she moved out of Rossi's sight, he saw a couple of familiar figures on the dance floor. At first, he couldn't believe that Emily and Reid were dancing together, and then he couldn't believe that Reid could dance so well, but there they were, together. He smirked and turned him gaze back to Hotch who was watching him with a questioning glance.

"Hotch… You don't have to baby sit me. Go back to your room and call Jack. You'll feel better and then you can work in peace."

Hotch sighed, took a sip of his beer and stood up. "You're right… I'll see you on the plane in the morning."

Rossi watched him weave through the crowd of cowboys, a few business types and some bikers with their girlfriends, and other girls that danced with the cowboys. They all seemed to get along he noticed with a wry smile. He also noticed that Hotch didn't see Reid and Emily dancing together with an easy grace.

CMCMCMCMCM

The music changed as another guest act took their place on the stage. The next song slowed the pace of the dancing. Reid pulled her close into his arms so that she could smell the coffee he drank and the clean scent of the soap he used.

The song, a favorite of hers called "Behind Closed Doors," had couples on the dance floor holding each other very close

"I know this song." Reid said unexpectedly.

She pulled back to look in his beautiful eyes as the band sang: _"When we get behind closed doors, and she lets her hair hang down and she makes me glad that I'm a man. Oh no one knows what goes on behind closed doors." _

"You know Charlie Rich." She asked in disbelief.

"Well I decided that I needed to broaden my music horizons, so I started listening to classic country. I like this song.

"Why?" She asked as he snaked his hand between them and pulled something from her front pocket.

"As you said about Uncle Kracker, this song reminds me of you."

She smiled as he placed the simple gold wedding band on her finger and kissed her hand. She fisted her hands in his hair and pulled his face down for a blood-boiling kiss.

"I love you Dr. Reid." She reached in his pocket as he had hers and pulled out his matching wedding band. "There," she said satisfied by the glint of gold on his ring finger, "right where it belongs."

CMCMCMCMCM

Rossi watched Reid and Emily exchange rings and kisses with a smile. The surprise that they had a relationship outside the team, that no one had even guessed, was one thing, but the fact that they were secretly married was another thing entirely. He had to hand it to both of them for keeping it a secret. In fact, he raised his glass to them even though they couldn't see him. "Nice going you two, don't screw it up."

Dorothy, the tiny blond waitress approached his table with a big smile. "I'm off for the rest of the night." She announced. "Why don't you buy me a drink cowboy?"

"How about we get out of here?" He suggested.

She smiled even wider as he stood up. "What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't you show me the second best bar in Nashville?" He suggested.

She giggled annoyingly, but he could ignore that one little flaw. "The second best bar in town is my place."

"Lead the way." He followed her out of the club, past an oblivious Reid and Emily who continued to make out on the dance floor as if they were the only ones on earth.

"Good for you." He said softly.

"You say something darlin," Dorothy asked.

"No… Let's get out of here."

CMCMCMCM

"Spencer?"

"Hmm…"

"Are you sorry we have to hide all the time?"

He turned over in the dark and pulled her close. "I'm not sorry about the hiding."

She smacked his bare shoulder. "Why are you sorry?" She demanded.

He chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to ask you out."

"Oh… Well that's okay then." She kissed the shoulder she'd smacked soothing the sting.

"I like seeing your ring." He fingered it in the dark.

"I like seeing your ring too." She agreed, clutching his hand like he might float away.

"Do you think we should come clean?" He asked and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Not yet, I like that no one on the team know what goes on behind our closed doors."


End file.
